richensley_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Corman
' '"Yeah not going to happen" ~Chris Corman {2 clones 1 Richensley} Chris Corman Chris Corman is basically like Mario, except his shirt and cap are blue, and his overalls are purple. He has the ability to disguise self as a plush, use Doctor equipment, and turn into Hyper Chris (Blue Pit). 3 years ago,he was kidnapped and experimented on. It was illegal and had strange effects: it turned his thoughts into power! Having a strong sense of justice, he headed off to help Richensley and his friends. On the way, he got trapped in a Snowstorm and was beaten. The Ice God helped him by healing him and letting him use the sacred iceball technique. Later, he found a new kingdom under attack (Moonlight Kingdom) so he saved the day, and resides there on occasion. It's been confirmed by him that he now lives with his Mum, Sister, Caleb and Braydon his two best friends. Role in comics First appearance: RC: 2 clones 1 Richensley First Comic Debut: "RC2D clones 1 richensley" Age: ? Generally uses his plush shape-shifting abilities when needed to, like when he spied on Dark Richensley taking on the form of Richensley. He's one of the nicest characters out of the bunch and he also has an older sister named Madison and a Yoshi pet named Yoshe. He also hosts a tournament called "Super Smash YouTube", where various famous YouTubers fight each other. When fighting, while he isn't the most powerful out of the bunch, his power is pretty balanced. Attributes Strenghts: -He possesses great mobility -he can fly in the air with his cap -has one of the best recoveries in the game -has ice powers which help him leave opponents wide open. Weaknesses: -his defense (or rather: his lack of defense.) does hinder him when fighting. -he's also one of the lightest characters out of the bunch, which means a powerful blow can often be a problem for him. -his slow falling speed can give him a difficult time landing on the stage Stats Speed:9.5\10 Strength:4\10 Defence:2.3\10 Air:8.9\0 Arms:6.7\10 Tier:A-B Vertalen Moveset A combo:First a punch, a second punch, then a roundhouse kick Side A:a slap with a Waluigi plush Dash A:uses wing cap to twirl. Like Corrin's dash A Up A:Maruo's uppercut. Can be spammed to troll! Down A:He shoots a plush in front of him that rises up by 1/3 of the screen depending on the arena. The plush is Shadow Sheild:It's normally light blue and if broken he shivers as he is dazed Nair:A flying kick Fair:A hard spike that well spikes! Can be comboed on ground with itself Bair:a sweet ice blast propelling Chris foward Uair:Just like Mario's but shoots out 3 plushies above him:Monty Mole, Ludwig and Plankton Dair:Equips his cape and drills into the opponet like Dr Mario's Dair. If you look closely you can see Bowser Jr as a visual Grab and pummel:Headbut's Fhrow:Wakes the opponent with a plush hammer, made out of plushies Bhrow:Swings opponent by their feet 456 degrees and sometimes says:So long gay Bowser! Uhrow:Freezes them, sending them in a frozen state Dhrow:Like Sonic's but with using the cape feather again. Oddly it looks like a blanket B:A ice ball that freezes. Charge for a close X siccor Side B:Throws either:Mario, Yoshi, Toad or BJ at you, with varying damega and bones effects Up B:Works like Rosalina's but when coming down, his feet have a hit box's and his animation change's from flying to flying kicking. Down B:Turns into a plush for three seconds. You can do this even with no attackers but when you come out by canceling or waiting you jump instead of attack. Use for combos and defence Final Smash:Plush storm!!! Fun facts of Chris Friends: Waluigi Penguin, Richensley, Richardy, Ultra, fernandobioy, TheBri-ex, Dan A., Galactina, etc. Enemies: Wario Time!, Dark Richensley and Dark Chris Assistant: Yoshe and Megabuddy and victoria Relatives: Madison Transformations: Plush Chris (A Mario plush), Dr. Chris(Blue Dr. Mario),Hyper Chris (Blue Pit),magma chris # He's the first character to be based of of Mario & Dr. Mario. He's also the only character that transforms into a object! 2. He has his own comics called CC and are more diverse Richensley comics done in 3DS camera. 3. He is actually in love with Star and Galactina. 4. in Richensley Smash,he actually shows facial expressions unlike other fighters. This could be a reference to his comics where characters have more diverse expressions. 5. A scrapped idea for a transformation was Marth (swordsman Chris) but was scrapped due to similarities to Hyper Chris 6.He RP's as young link on G+ Chris pictures! . Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Chris Corman Character Category:Fighter Category:Transformation characters